Hideki, you really are a good guy
by Aria41
Summary: This is a silly Chobits fanfiction. It's sort of short, so please R


"Hideki, you really are a good guy"  
  
Hideki was half asleep sitting against a wall with his eyes closed, when he heard a familiar voice fading in. "Hideki.Hideki.Hideki." It was Shimbo. Hideki looked up at him mumbling, "What is it? What time is it? Just go away..." He made a pathetic attempt to swing his arm at him. Shimbo looked at him puzzled. "Huh? You don't want to leave Chi waiting, do you?"  
  
Hideki opened his eyes half way and yawned. "W-what are you talking about, Shimbo, waiting where?" he said still groggy. Shimbo crouched down and said, "Wow. You're really out of it today. You must have gotten really drunk at your bachelor party last night." He raised his finger to his chin and started speaking to himself the way Hideki would, but quieter. "Come to think of it.Usually at a bachelor party you celebrate the one last time you're able to get laid whenever you want by whoever you want, but for Hideki it's something different all together."  
  
Shimbo smiled and spoke to Hideki again. "OH! Is that what it's about? Did you have fun last night? Who was it?" He nudged him with his elbow and winked.  
  
Still mostly unaware of everything Shimbo was saying, Hideki responded with his eyes still half closed, "What are you talking about? What fun? Who was what? What party? Waiting where?" Shimbo sighed in disbelief. "Okay, get up dude," he said as he tried to pull Hideki into a standing position. He continued, "How long are you going to leave Chi at the altar like this!?"  
  
That's when Hideki sprang up with wide open eyes completely knocking Shimbo down. "WHA-WHA-WHAT!? Altar!? Batchelor party!? Chi!?" He was breathing heavily. "What the fuck is going on!?" He collapsed and started to roll around on the floor.  
  
Shimbo pulled him off the floor and shoved him into the next room, where he could hear wedding music coming from behind the next set of doors. He realized he was wearing a jacket and tie. Hideki was confused, and he started to sweat like crazy. He took a deep breath, gulped, opened the door, and walked in. Chi was already at the altar. The wedding was probably supposed to start hours ago. Everyone was staring at him, and he noticed the suit he was wearing felt strangely comfortable. He stiffly walked up to the altar, and when he felt a draft he looked down to realize he was in his pin stripped boxer shorts. He screamed, blushed, and curled up into a ball on the floor. Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
The room was full. Shimbo was watching from the doorway, Minoru was standing next to Hideki as the best man, and Mr. Ueda, Yuzuki, Minoru's other personcons, and Hideki's boss, coworkers and schoolmates were all there. Everyone was, even Dita and Zima, but Miss Hibiya, who was supposed to be the maid of honor, and Yumi and Miss Shimizu, who were supposed to be the bride's maids, were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Hideki felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Minoru. He smiled and said, "Hideki, you really are a good guy." When Hideki looked up he saw a giant wedding cake rolling in pushed by Miss Hibiya. She smiled, "Hideki, you really are a good guy." Miss Shimizu and Yumi jumped out of the cake, both wearing different colored lingerie sets. They got down on there knees and surrounded him. "Hideki, you really are a good guy," they said over lapping each other.  
  
Next thing he knew, everyone in the room except Chi and Shimbo was surrounding him, all saying the same thing, "Hideki, you really are a good guy." Yumi and Miss Shimizu were in front down on their hands and knees, Miss Hibya and minoru were on either side, Yuzuki was next to Minoru, and his other four personcons were wearing skimpy low-cut outfits and bending over the crowd. Everyone else was in a group behind them. Shimbo yelled out from the doorway, "Hideki, you really are a good guy." This continued, and after a while all he heard was, "Hideki.Hideki.Hideki." pounding in his head.  
  
Then the cute pink cartoon from Miss Hibiya's book popped up in front of him and said in Chi's voice, "Hideki, you really are a good guy." The flood of sound continued.  
  
"Hideki.Hideki.Hideki." He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was in his apartment against the wall by his bed with Shimbo standing over him. "Hideki-kun," he said. Hideki sighed; relieved it was just a dream.  
  
Chi started to jump down on him from the lamp above. She was wearing a beautiful ivory colored wedding dress with a white bride's veil. As Chi was coming down, her veil fell off, so Miss Shimizu, who was wearing the same lingerie she was wearing in the dream, bent over, putting her cleavage in Hideki's plain site, and picked the veil up from the dusty floor.  
  
It happened quickly, but just as quick, Hideki sprang up from his sheet and stepped to the side just before Chi would have landed on him, sending Chi to the floor on her hands and knees. Miss Shimizu stood and giggled. It was even worse than the dream. This time he wasn't wearing anything at all. Chi pointed and spoke in her sweet and innocent voice, "Hideki is average size, right?" Miss Shimizu answered, "Correct, Chi. Hideki is average size." Chi repeated again, "Hideki is average size." Miss Shimizu smiled lovingly at Chi. "It would be great to teach kindergarten and have lots of cute kids like you, Chi-chan." Chi smiled in return. "Chi."  
  
This whole time Hideki had been a nervous wreck. He had no clue what was going on and began to sweat like he did in his dream. His joints all bent in an awkward position, and then he tilted and fell on his side, grabbing his sheet and wrapping it around himself. He was facing the wall. "What's with the wedding dress and the lingerie?" he said feeling very uncomfortable, before pulling the sheets over his head and rolling flat on his face.  
  
Miss Shimizu explained, "I'm marrying Shimbo. He wanted to come over and surprise you by having me wear my dress when you woke, but when I was changing Chi insisted to try it on for you." She laughed nervously and continued, "I think he wanted to scare you more than surprise you," She paused; then continued, "Hideki, you really are a good g-" Before she could finish what she was saying, she was interrupted by Hideki screaming into the floor. 


End file.
